Enemies (Payday 2)
This is the list of Enemies in PAYDAY 2. All entries include health values for difficulties, and base damage multiplier for headshots. Security Guard Standard Guard Health: 30 (51 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 3x (2.25x on Death Wish) GenSec Redshirt Health: 50 (60 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 5x (6x on Death Wish) The Security Guard is the weakest enemy in game with only 30 hp (51 on Deathwish), armed with either a Chimano 88 pistol or a Compact-5 submachine gun and a side handled baton for melee. There are several variations of the standard security guard: *The most common type is the white-shirted Washington Security guards that dots various maps and heists. These guards comes in three types, a Caucasian-Hispanic one that carries a Chimano 88 handgun, an African-American one that carries a Chimano 88 and wears ballistic vest and an African-American one that wields a Compact-5 and wears a cap. *In the Armored Transport DLC heists, guards also spawn with the transports. They have the same behaviour and same weaponry, but wear red GenSec uniforms and are slightly more durable than standard security guards. They also appear in GO Bank, either as default spawns or sent in by Hillary, a GenSec dispatch, as part of the level's random events. *A third relatively uncommon variant wears a black suit, sunglasses and uses a flashlight, reminiscent of Secret Service or similar government operatives. These appear in Day 2 of Big Oil, Day 2 of Firestarter, Day 3 of Framing Frame, and Train. *Big Bank sometimes has leather-jacketed security guards resembling civilians patrolling the front half of the bank, along with a uniquely uniformed variant in the rear area. These guards carry the standard Chimano 88 handgun. The unique uniform variant can also be seen wearing a flak vest. *Hoxton Breakout contains several prison guards at the start of Day 1 escorting Hoxton to his re-trial. They wear white shirts and are armed with Bronco .44s. Prison guards have several different model variants, including female prison guards. Since PAYDAY: The Heist, the security guard has been given a significant overhaul. When the player is not detected, the player can kill a guard with one melee strike or one shot from any weapon. The guard generally patrols a semi-random route, and often pauses at busy or important areas. When a security camera is destroyed, the nearest guard may respond and investigate it. (If not killed quickly after spotting the broken camera, the guard will raise the alarm.) If a guard spots a player, he will yell at him to stop, pause for about 5 seconds, move slowly to the player, and attempt to cuff him. If he is successful, the player will be immobilised and he will then raise the alarm. This behaviour can be exploited by crafty players as they can potentially lead a lone guard into a more concealed location before taking him down, provided they do not shoot or move once the guard tells the player to stop. When a guard decides to raise an alarm, the guard will stop, draw his weapon, and call an operator using his earpiece. If the guard is killed at any point before the call is finished, then no alarm will be raised. It is best to terminate a guard before he draws his weapon however, as he may fire his weapon and alert the entire area. If a guard is killed during the stealth portion of a heist, then a player will have 12.5 seconds to answer his pager once it activates. Answering the pager takes another 10 seconds. The team as a whole may answer up to four pagers during a heist; the operator will not believe a player answering a fifth pager and will raise the alarm anyway. (These mechanics differ from earlier versions of the game, where only players with the Smooth Talker skill could successfully answer pagers after the second one.) Dominating a guard during the stealth portion of a heist (by pressing the shout key) also requires a pager response. The operator will raise the alarm if: * Players answer more than four pagers, the operator will sound slightly annoyed and/or voice his suspicion as a cue. * A pager interaction is interrupted, though if at least one more player is also answering the pager when this happens, the alarm will not be raised, provided the other player finishes answering the pager and does not disconnect as well. Players can tactfully exploit this to effectively use up their pager counts. * The operator does not receive a response within the allotted amount of time The pager does not need to be answered fully within the allotted time, only started. Pagers may also be 'juggled' back and forth to buy time in a tight situation with careful exchange of control by players - as long as one player is holding the pager line open, the operator will not sound the alarm. A guard will raise an alarm shortly after detecting any of the following: * Unsuppressed gunfire (~45m alert range for player-fired weapons, ~25m for other guards) * An explosion (Grenades or Shaped Charges) * A masked or unmasked player * Dead bodies * Any type of bag, though bags that are spawned on set (e.g. Thermal Drills on Bank Heists) or through an event (cage parts) will only cause guards to become suspicious if they have been picked up and dropped by a player. * Dominated guards * Cable tied, panicking, or pacified civilian * Broken cameras (On rare occasions however, the guard will simply stare up at the camera, wave at it and then leave it alone. If this happens, other guards will also ignore the broken camera) * Drills (Thermal Drills waiting to be set up won't cause suspicion, though the bag may cause a brief spike in their alert level until it snaps into place) * The noise of a running saw * A deployed Sentry gun * Broken windows/skylights (They will either be instantly alerted if they hear it, or alerted if they see the broken window. They will be suspicious regardless of if it's completely broken or just cracked) * Being affected by ECM Feedback * A device that is currently in the process of being hacked (e.g. the voting machines in Election Day Day 2 and the office computers on Big Bank). Certain devices will still cause a guard to raise an alarm after it has been successfully hacked (e.g. the server computer on Big Bank). * An open alarm box on Day 2 of Firestarter. * Certain open doors (e.g., the lab door of Big Oil Day 2) * A cry of pain from a nearby guard who was killed by a player who does not have Shinobi Aced OR Hidden Blade Aced If the player intends to intimidate a guard, they must have the Dominator skill and also must be in close to mid-range. Domination no longer works the same way in stealth as it does in an assault. Instead, pressing the shout key once will cause the guard to get down onto his knees and cuff himself. The player must then answer his pager. Players may either use them as a hostage in case a fellow member is in custody or convert them to their side if they have the Joker skill. Joker cannot be used during stealth (as of Update #24). If the player really wants to guarantee a guard hostage, it is advisable to intimidate the guard with the host instead. After a guard spots a player, the player must try to dominate him before he draws his gun, in order to maximize chances of him backing down. While dominating a guard still requires answering a pager as of Update #24, this can be used to pacify a guard without risking him firing his weapon. He can then be dispatched and put in a body bag once his pager has been answered, with no further cost. If a player attempts to intimidate a guard and the guard does not back down, the guard can approach the player and handcuff him. The player must then take a full minute to remove their handcuffs unless assisted by a crew member. They can also handcuff a player within 1 or 2 seconds if a guard happens to be alerted within 1 meter of the player. The guard who has successfully cuffed a player will raise an alarm shortly afterwards. To counter a failed intimidation, the player can try to melee the guard and knock him down, then attempt to intimidate him again. However, during this process, the guard may fire his weapon, which will alert any guards or civilians who are in range of the sound. 2014-11-05 00003.jpg|Prison Guard models, both male and female. Metropolitan Police Health: 30 (51 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 3x (2.25x on Death Wish) Also known as the police officer or street cop, these police officers use either the Chimano 88 pistol, Bronco .44 revolver (As of Patch 13), Reinfeld 880 shotgun, or Compact-5 submachine gun. They tend to arrive at the heist location about 20 to 30 seconds after an alarm is raised, and are the first responders. There are several variations of police officers, each wielding a different weapon: *A Caucasian officer wearing a police hat (Pictured). They wield either the Chimano 88 pistol or Bronco .44 revolver. *A bald African-American officer. They wield the Chimano 88 pistol. *An African-American officer wearing a police hat and a jacket. They wield the Reinfeld 880 shotgun. *A Caucasian officer wearing a police hat and a Kevlar vest. They wield the Compact-5 submachine gun. The Kevlar vest has no impact on their health. On lower difficulty levels, street cops appear throughout the first assault wave, but are rarely present afterwards. On Overkill difficulty, they do not appear at all aside from the one or two pairs who arrive in police cars on certain heists; the Hostage Rescue Team usually arrives first, 10–20 seconds after the alarm is triggered. Note that in heists like the Jewelry Store, Mallcrasher, Ukrainian Job and GO Bank, Metropolitan Police officers can occasionally spawn outside of the main objective. One or two of them will be a normal uniform cop, while the other one will be wearing a Kevlar vest. Two of the warehouse guards on Day 2 of Election Day (assuming the correct van was tagged or the entire database was retrieved on Day 1) will be Metropolitan Police as well. They function just like the guards when they see a criminal; the only main difference is that when they're killed, no pagers will need to be answered. It is worth noting that due to the structure of assault sequencing, aggressively eliminating a significant quantity of first-responder police officers can greatly accelerate the arrival of the first assault wave. Players should exercise caution and, if possible, prolong a 'standoff' state as this will buy them (or their drills) more time to work in relative safety. Rarely, 'elite' Metropolitan Police officers may appear during assault waves on higher difficulties. These officers have low health, but are always armed with the Bronco .44 revolver; they should be considered high priority targets as they can deal a lot of damage very quickly. They can easily be identified by their hats (similar to the officer pictured) and the distinctive report of their revolvers. 2014-11-18 00024.jpg|Handgun Cop. 2014-11-18 00026.jpg|Shotgunner Cop. 2014-11-18 00027.jpg|Armored Cop. SWAT Team After the Metropolitan Police, SWAT teams are the second line of law enforcers the crew will encounter once the situation goes south. SWAT units are comprised of two variants, the normal Blue SWAT and the tougher Yellow SWAT. Blue SWAT Health: 80 (136 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 4x (3x on Death Wish) The Blue SWAT are armed with a Compact-5 or Reinfeld 880, they will start to appear just prior to the start of the first assault wave and tend to remain the most common enemy throughout the heist on normal difficulty (Risk Level 0). On higher levels they disappear earlier on. The Blue SWAT represent the first real challenge to the heisters as they employ the use of more advanced tactics such as taking cover and giving suppressing fire. They can use smoke grenades or flashbangs to cover their advance. Yellow SWAT Health: 100 (170 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 1.67x (1.25x on Death Wish) The Yellow SWAT carry the CAR-4 rifle in addition to the same gear as the Blue SWAT, but have considerably more health and durability than their counterparts. Yellow SWAT tend to appear as either a unique enemy alongside the Blue SWAT or as the replacement of the Blue SWAT on hard difficulty (Risk level I). Yellow SWAT are unusually durable as they have the lowest headshot multiplier of any law enforcement unit - their arrival can make for an unpleasant surprise on any difficulty, especially as they receive a significant firepower boost on higher difficulties. Fortunately, Yellow SWAT units stop spawning under normal conditions once playing on Very Hard or Overkill, though they can rappel down from helicopters in a few heists. In addition to this, they will spawn as 2 man teams along with a Taser. If more than 1 Taser spawns on Overkill then the Yellow SWAT units will sometimes split from the Taser and join up with the other 2 man team, while the tasers will join up with each other. Gallery 2014-11-18 00028.jpg|Blue SWAT Submachine Gunner. 2014-11-18 00029.jpg|Blue SWAT Shotgunner. FBI Agents & Hostage Rescue Teams FBI Agents and Hostage Rescue Teams typically appear in between assault waves to attempt to rescue any hostages in the area. Unlike the first game, the FBI in PAYDAY 2 have a far greater presence in game during the later stages because of the game taking place in Washington D.C. bringing in heavier units that surpass standard SWAT units. There are three distinct subtypes of the Hostage Rescue Team: FBI Field Agents Health: 50 (85 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 5x (3.75x on Death Wish) The least dangerous of the three are armed with the Chimano 88 pistol and has less health than a Blue SWAT. They can be recognized easily due to their blue coat and cap, the coat bearing 'FBI' across the back in yellow lettering. They disappear later on during easy heists while not making an appearance at all on Overkill and above outside of certain prescripted scenarios (such as Day 2 of Firestarter). They are also the rarest of the three. During the Hoxton Breakout heist, uniquely dressed FBI Agents were introduced, and can be found on Day 2 of the heist, spawning in the map instead of spawning in between police assaults. These FBI Agents have a larger variety of models, including female ones. Female agents can be identified by their slimmer outline and distinctive ponytails. They are the first female law enforcers the crew faces and are equipped with Bronco .44 revolvers, making them significantly more dangerous compared to their male colleagues, who use Chimano 88 pistols instead. Hostage Rescue Teams Health: 80 (136 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 4x (3x on Death Wish) The second type of Rescue Units are armed with Compact-5 SMGs and have the same health as a Blue SWAT. They can be identified by their balaclavas and ballistic vests. They deal significantly more damage than Blue SWAT units, surpassing even that of the Heavy Response Units and Maximum Force Responders, and will also deploy alongside special units on higher difficulties if hostages are present. That, coupled with their tendency to swarm in large groups makes them especially dangerous and should be taken out quickly and carefully. Conveniently, HRT agents makes highly juicy targets for intimidation because of their moderately low health. FBI Veteran Agents Health: 50 (85 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 5x (3.75x on Death Wish) The third type is an African American variant in a white shirt and light tactical harness, wielding the CAR-4 rifle. Beware of this variant because they deal extremely high damage despite their relatively low health and they can quickly bring down a player due to their assault rifle's high RoF. Fortunately, their accuracy at range is fairly limited, and they have the same health as the least dangerous variant of FBI Agent. Gallery 2014-11-05 00004.jpg|Different variants of FBI agents on Hoxton Breakout. 2014-10-28 00003.jpg|Female FBI Agent with her Bronco .44 2014-11-05_00008.jpg|Another female FBI agent. 2014-11-05 00006.jpg|Ditto. FBI: Heavy Response Unit Health: 130 (130 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 3.25x (3.25x on Death Wish) Armed with the CAR-4 and the Reinfeld 880, the FBI Heavy Response Units are far deadlier than the standard SWAT units. They are also colloquially referred to as "Greens" due to their signature green-and-white uniforms. They only appear either in special circumstances on lower difficulties or as the standard enemy on very hard difficulty (partially mixed with Maximum Force Responders) and above. They can be recognized by the dark green and black uniform, compared to the SWAT's dark blue. HRUs armed with Reinfelds wear night vision goggles attached to their helmets and have shell racks on their armor. HRUs armed with CAR-4's are depicted in the above picture. In certain heists it is possible for a Heavy Response Unit to deploy tear gas into a building's ventilation system. Once they have done this, visible green clouds of gas will appear, standing in that area will rapidly damage the player. It is possible to quickly run through the cloud, but the player will take significant amounts of damage, so the gas blocks off the area for practical purposes. This can be prevented on any Bank Heist by listening for Bain's verbal warning that a helicopter is landing on the roof, and killing them before they deploy the gas into a ventilation shaft. Heavy Response Units are, uniquely, one of the few enemy types to have identical health and headshot multiplier values on all difficulties - most enemies receive increased health and take less damage from headshots on Death Wish difficulty, as noted in their entries. These enemies are among the standard enemy spawns on Hard difficulty level upwards, but can rarely appear in Normal heists as part of scripted sequences. 2014-11-02 00002.jpg|From left to right: FBI Sniper, FBI Assault, FBI Shotgunner, Maximum Force Responder and FBI Shield. Special Ops: Maximum Force Responder Health: 200 (340 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 2x (1.5x on Death Wish) The second most powerful non-special police unit. They not only carry heavier weapons but also have completely bulletproof armor plating covering their frontal body, protecting them from small arms fire taken on all parts of their body except for the head and neck. Due to their armour colouration, they are commonly referred to as "Tans" or "Browns". They are notable for being far more aggressive and harder to kill than any other non-special Police Unit; they will often ignore moving to cover and push aggressively towards the players. Their heavy armour can catch unaware players by surprise. These units will only spawn on Very Hard and above (mixed with the significantly less dangerous HRU units), or spawn in pre-scripted circumstances that will come with a verbal warning from Bain. A notable instance of the latter would be the last day of Rats - there is almost always one Maximum Force Responder near the head of the convoy regardless of difficulty. Due to their tactic of pushing forward quickly and the relative difficulty of suppressing them, it is advised to move around the stage if possible to avoid too many of them crowding into a small area. It is a good strategy to aim at their head with a powerful single shot weapon, such as a M308, Bronco .44, or Deagle. It may take several head shots, but the increased power and accuracy of single shot weapons means that less ammo will be used than if a fully automatic weapon was used. It is recommended to use a scope to assist in scoring head shots, because unlike lesser units that will still receive damage from chest hits, shots against a Maximum Force Responder's torso are completely wasted. Shotguns are also highly effective against them at close range, as it appears that even partial head shots with the shotgun's spread pattern will cause full head shot damage to them. A Mastermind with the Joker skill can convince a MFR to fight against his allies, although they are the most difficult type of police in the game to intimidate. It is recommended to knock them down with a melee attack or concentrated fire before attempting to surrender the MFR to avoid repeatedly taking return fire from him during failed conversion attempts. If he is successfully converted, he becomes a powerful ally, as the majority of gunfire from his former allies will hit his bulletproof torso instead of his vulnerable head, though enough stray shots will still eventually kill him. He makes a good "meat shield" for this reason. It is also good to note that, while the MFR is considered to be the toughest non-special unit in the game, he deals less damage than the HRU. In Bank Heist, one MFR will come with the two HRUs in the helicopter and he can also deploy tear gas in the bank's ventilation system as with the HRUs. It is advised to kill the MFR first as they try to deploy gas sooner than the HRUs do, as well as having more health and protection. Sniper Rifles and shotguns equipped with Flechette shells or AP Slugs are capable of piercing the MFRs body armor and thus damaging and killing the MFR with body shots. This will take considerably more shots than if the player shoots at the head, however; the damage is halved without the headshot bonus, and having to penetrate armour further reduces the damage. GenSec Elite SWAT Team :See also: Skulldozer GenSec Elite Health: 240 Headshot Multiplier: 1.625x The GenSec Elite SWAT unit is a new type of enemy added in the Death Wish update that only appear on the Death Wish difficulty along with the "Skulldozer". While they appear similar to the green Heavy Response Units, they are a far more significant threat; GenSec's Elites are much more accurate and possess more powerful weaponry than other standard law enforcement units. GenSec Elites also have almost twice as much health as Heavy Response Unit - though since every other enemy type (save HRUs themselves and Bikers) receives increased health as well, the increased health of Elites is less notable. Additionally, they spawn at significantly higher rates and employ more aggressive tactics than other standard law enforcer units. Oddly enough, GenSec Elites can cuff players, unlike normal SWAT teams. Elites are very accurate and carry either a modified JP36 rifle with the same camo as their uniform and a unique sight (HHS), a UMP45 (unavailable to players), or a M1014 with a Solid Stock. They deploy in groups of 4, each squad consists of one member wielding the UMP45, one shotgunner with the M1014, and two with JP36 rifles. They utilize swarming tactics, assaulting the players in massive numbers and constantly rushing to overwhelm them. It is advised to deal with these units as soon as possible. Their arrival can be signaled by the appearance of black GenSec SWAT vans. It is also worth noting that Elites do not play heavy hurt/stun animations (they can only briefly flinch) even if hit by heavy, high-knockdown weapons. In addition to this, they take 20% less damage from explosives, including weapons such as the GL40 or shotguns using HE Rounds. These enemies never appear below Death Wish difficulty, therefore, they have no 'regular' stats listed; values listed above are for Death Wish only. 2014-11-18 00008.jpg|Elite Genesec SWAT variants. GenSecReinbeck.png|A GenSec Elite SWAT holding his M1014 GenSecUMP.png|The UMP45 GenSec Elite GenSecJP.png|Two GenSec Elites taking aim with their JP36 rifles GenSecJP36.png|A close-up view of the GenSec JP36, showing the unique scope, camo, and solid stock Murkywater PMCs Health: 130 (240 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 3.25x (1.625x on Death Wish) Murkywater Private Military Contractors are a new enemy introduced in Update #29 and so far, only appear in Shadow Raid. The Murkies' survivability is roughly on par with F.B.I. Heavy Response Units, as they are easily capable of taking head shots or body shots with a standard assault rifle once alerted. Murkywaters are immune to stun. They behave like heavily-armored security guards, and will attempt to sound the alarm if alerted. Unlike other non-Guard enemies, Murkywater mercenaries DO have pagers that need to be answered during the stealth phase, thus putting additional stress on unprepared players. Note that despite their high durability, just like every other unit, Murkywater PMCs are vulnerable to being killed by a single hit from any source if they are not yet alerted to a player's presence during stealth, allowing them to be silently neutralized with any suppressed handgun or melee attack no matter what the damage rating is. Murkies are armed with the same UMP45s as the GenSec Elites and the modified Eagle Heavy assault rifle, which allows them to easily take down players in short order, especially on higher difficulties. They also possess a distinct helmet that resembles the Alpha Force mask, a heavy armored vest with tactical rigging, and the US Special Forces OCP uniform affectionately known as "Multi-Cam" with a generic pair of sage green combat boots worn by the US Air Force. 'Murkies', as they are commonly referred to, can be defeated risk-free of them shooting and alerting civilians in addition to other guard by simply running away, behind two walls should suffice. The player should then place an ECM, so the guard cannot sound the alarm. When the Murkies try and call in, the player can quickly eliminate the guard with a few headshots whilst they are momentarily unable to actually make noise. This tactic is very useful in death-wish, as players will usually sacrifice damage output for lower concealment ratings. Just like Security Guards however, Murkies can be dominated, provided they are talked down before they are able to draw their weapon. Pacifying a Murkywater PMC this way makes it significantly easier to deal with him, as he will not be able to fire his weapon once he's cuffed, allowing players to answer his pager and then safely finish him off, before bagging his body. The Commissar :See also: Minor characters (Payday 2)#The Commissar Health: 3,500 (3,500 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 4x (3x on Death Wish) The Commissar is the leader of his own Mafioso, operating in the DC area. He can be considered the first true non-police enemy special unit due to his stats, but cannot be marked with the shout command like regular specials. The Commissar is armed with a KSP light machine gun (which is capable of easily shredding players at close range) and at least one smoke grenade, which he immediately tosses out once his panic room vault is breached. He is incredibly durable, but wears no armor and can be easily taken down with concentrated gunfire. The Commissar is not resistant to knockback or knockdown effects, it is possible to perpetually stun-lock him, by dealing high damage (causing him to flinch), using high knockback weapons or explosives, in order to prevent him from using his KSP. Additionally, because criminal and police AIs are now programmed to engage each other; it is also possible to whittle down or kill The Commissar by retreating and having the police fight him. This is not entirely reliable because of his high health and powerful damage output, as he will gun down regular law enforcers quickly unless confronted by multiple shields or Bulldozers, both of which are capable of shrugging off The Commissar's attacks. 2014-11-05 00013.jpg|Side view of The Commissar. Note the bag of money in the back of the vault, and the Lightweight Ballistic Vest he is wearing. Gangs Health: 40 (68 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 4x (3x on Death Wish) They are found on select heists. Although weak health-wise, they often pack rapid-firing or high damage weapons, thus allowing them to inflict a large amount of damage quickly. Like in the previous game, gangsters cannot be forced into submission and have to be killed. There are currently five different factions of gangs. While they differ in appearance, they behave and function the same. As of patch 37, gangsters and police officers will now engage one another if they should ever cross paths during a heist. Despite playing the roles of guards in certain heists, all gangsters lack pagers. However, do not make the mistake of thinking this makes them easy to avoid or kill in stealth - when spotted by one, the player has an extremely small time window to silence them, as they will open fire almost immediately, unlike most other guard-type enemies. These factions are: *''Overkill MC: A biker gang who are attempting to locate and steal the Fusion Reactor prototype, they hold information that the heisters must steal. They are also using the Overkill studio as their name. Unlike other gangsters, they only use the Chimano 88 Pistol. They appear in Day 1 of Big Oil. *The Cobras: An African-American street gang who wear red clothing, making them much more noticeable. They appear on Day 2 of Rats and have a chance of appearing on Day 1 of Big Oil making a drug deal with the Overkill MC. They only use the Mark 10. *The Mendoza Cartel: A Colombian gang who wear civilian style clothing. They appear on Day 1 and Day 3 of Rats and Day 1 of Firestarter. They only use the Mark 10. *Dimitri's Russian Mafia: Russian mobsters loyal to Dimitri. From their mixed accents, Dimitri's gang appears to be a mix of American and Slavic members. They act as bouncers for the Nightclub and are dressed in a black leather jackets with dark blue pants, which makes easy to mistake for civilians while in a crowd from a distance as their clothes' dark profile makes them hard to single out in the club's low lighting. They only use the Mark 10. Their voice-overs are identical to GenSec guards and they will attempt to call the police if they become alerted. *Commissar's Russian Mafia: Russian mobsters loyal to the Commissar in Hotline Miami, they carry AK.762s, Reinfeld 880 shotguns, Mark 10s, Bronco .44s, and a variety of melee weapons. Unlike Dimitri's mobsters; the Commissar's mobsters are easily identified by their flashy, all-white suits that makes them heavily stand out in both days they are featured in. They can also make jumps into the motel room and board up instantly. Big oil 1 biker gang.png|Information on the Overkill MC Cobras.PNG|Information on the Cobras Mendozas.PNG|Information on the Mendoza Cartel 2014-11-05 00010.jpg|The Commissar's Mobsters. Note the different weapons of each of the Mobsters. Special Enemies :''See also: Category:Special enemies (Payday 2) Trivia *The Metropolitan Police officers are undoubtedly based on real-life Metropolitan Police Department officers. **Their choice of a Bronco .44 as their sidearm is rather atypical. In reality all police units are issued either the real-world equivalents of the Chimano 88 (Glock 17), the Bernetti 9 (Beretta 92FS), Signature .40 (SIG Sauer P226) and the Crosskill (Colt/Browning M1911). *The SWAT units are based on their real-life counterparts, however, with significant differences here and there: **The quick response time and vast amounts of SWAT units in the game is highly unusual, as in reality, situations warranting actual SWAT response is very scarce and infrequent, and as such these trained and equipped officers cannot be left to sit around, they are often assigned different tasks to carry out until summoned to their HQ in case of an emergency to brief, equip, and finally dispatching. Sending out even a remotely sizable SWAT unit is long enough to present a significant lag between the initial emergency and actual SWAT deployment on the site.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SWAT#Organization **The Metropolitan PD has an Emergency Response Team, which is technically a SWAT-level unit but differs greatly from the in-game units in terms of uniforms, dispatches and directives as well as being more commonly referred to by their own designation instead of type. None of the actual ERT personnel or equipments have "SWAT" emblazoned on them, again unlike the in-game law enforcers. **The local FBI headquarters in Washington D.C. does indeed possess a sizable SWAT team that can deploy quickly within the capitol, though they wears uniforms differently from those in the game and are not associated with the police. A more correct representation of this division is seen in the FBI Heavy Response Units. *The FBI Hostage Rescue Units and the FBI Heavy Response Teams are both based on the real-life FBI Hostage Rescue Team, with the former derived from their Hostage Rescue duties and the latter from their specialized equipment. *The Maximum Force Responders could be based on the real life Special Reaction Teams that belong to all branches of the Army. *The Murkywater PMC is a reference to the real life Blackwater Worldwide, now known as "Academi". *The tactics and training of GenSec SWAT Teams suggests that most of them are former FBI responders, as well as perhaps former special operation members. References Video Payday 2 - Guard Quotes|All Security Guard Quotes. Payday 2 - Law Enforcer Quotes (Part 1)|All Law Enforcer Quotes (Part 1). Payday 2 - Law Enforcer Quotes (Part 2)|All Law Enforcer Quotes (Part 2). Payday 2 - Mendoza Quotes|All Mendoza Gangster Quotes. Payday 2 - Cobra Quotes|All Cobra Gangster Quotes. Payday 2 - Biker Quotes|All Biker Quotes. Payday 2 - Russian Gangster Quotes|All Russian Mobster Quotes. Payday 2 - Pager Guy Quotes|All Pager Operator Quotes. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Enemies (Payday 2) Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)